The Storm
by Museless Fool
Summary: Ami enjoys the rain and then some...Yuri. Smut.


_Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of its characters. Naoko Takeuchi does, that brilliant woman. _

_Also, I'm sure you saw the warnings under the summary, but if this isn't your kind of reading material, you don't approve of two women together, or simply too young to be reading this, then kindly hit that arrow that goes 'back'. If you do enjoy this kind of thing, let's get going shall we?_

_Oh and supposedly, today is the Rapture and while I'm quite skeptical about it, I bring you another type of rapture: Ami and Makoto's that is. ;) _

_Incidentally, today I just had to play "Rapture" by Blondie. It's just that kind of day. :D _

_A big thank you goes out to my friend/beta ReaderMarz, you're just too cool for school. :) _

* * *

><p><span>The Storm<span>

Ami woke with a sleepy smile on her face. Her eyes closed, she enjoyed the languid feeling that came with the warmth of the comforter that smelled freshly laundered. The sounds of rain could be heard from outside; drops tapping staccato rhythms against the window pane, dancing between the eaves before slithering in snake-like patterns down the walls and windows.

Yes, a nap had proven most refreshing especially since she had practically crawled in from her overly long shift at the hospital. The apartment was dark and quiet when she had arrived home. Stumbling through the door and slipping out of her practical low-heeled shoes, she barely made it to the couch, tucked her hands under her cheek and curled into the fetal position before her eyelids closed and, her breathing evened out.

She snuggled further down into the sheets, the softness rubbing against her skin making her sigh. Skin...she realized she was now only wearing her boyshorts and nothing else. Beyond the walls of the bedroom she could hear a faint humming, and the low voice of the television as the weatherman spoke of the impending thunderstorm.

Makoto.

Makoto must be home. The smile on her face grew larger as thoughts of the brunette made their way in. Makoto's presence explained how Ami moved from the couch in the living room to their bedroom, with her clothing removed. The thought of the tall woman taking off her clothes, piece by piece, made a warmth that had nothing to do with the bed covers crawl over her. She could practically feel Makoto's hands on her skin and it left her tingling.

The bang of a cabinet door and the crash of a pot lid followed by a low curse from the kitchen made Ami chuckle softly to herself. She could imagine the woman bending over to pick up the lid, a pink apron generously covered in red lip marks tied around her tall frame. As a gag gift, Ami had presented Makoto the apron along with a proper gift for Valentine's Day. What surprised Ami was how much Makoto loved the thing, tacky as it was, and wore it every time she cooked. When Ami asked why, Makoto replied, because Ami gave it to her in an obliviously sweet manner. At that answer the blue-haired woman had flung herself into the brunette's arms and kissed her senseless.

Ami shifted in bed, her smooth legs rubbing against each other. Sleepiness abandoned, a sweet, yet naughty feeling filled her as she imagined the woman's mouth against her own. As if on cue, the door opened softly and a head covered in hair the color of burnt sienna peeked in.

A sweet smile formed on Makoto's face when she noticed the tiny wave from the figure lying in bed. The rest of her followed through the door, and true to form she was clad in the pink apron along with jeans and a body hugging green v-necked shirt. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gently ran her left hand through Ami's hair.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted, with a smile. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Ami sighed in pleasure at the feeling of the hand in her hair. She loved it when Makoto played with her hair.

"You have good timing, Mako-chan," A hint of the naughtiness she felt slipped into the smile she flashed the brunette. "And no, you didn't wake me."

"Hungry?" Makoto asked.

Her eyes trailing down every body part of the brunette, starting with the green eyes and, pink, shapely lips to the exposed skin of Makoto's neck and chest, Ami replied huskily, "Yes...Can dinner wait?"

Emerald eyes darkened at the question, and instead of answering immediately, Makoto swooped down and covered Ami's lips with her own. Forgoing a simple peck, Makoto nibbled on Ami's bottom lip, her tongue sweeping over the soft expanse before demanding entrance to Ami's willing mouth.

The smaller woman moaned, her arms eagerly reaching up to wrap around the back of Makoto's neck, and Makoto dove deeper into the kiss as Ami's arms encircled her. She felt Ami's tongue parry with her own before boldly entering her mouth. The smaller woman was gentle and sweet but every so often a fierce and wanton creature took over. Makoto loved this part of her, too, loved all of her and would not have Ami any other way.

They were both gasping for air when they finally pulled away from each other, their lips the color of a bruised pink and plump with the pleasurable clashing of the kiss. The sound of rolling thunder in the distance reached their ears and Makoto felt a surging within her, one that came with every storm, rolling and crashing deep inside as it called forth a certain excitement.

She whipped the apron off, over her head and it landed in a crumpled pink heap on the floor near her bare feet. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, her hands were stilled when Ami placed her own atop them. She was now sitting up, the covers puddled around her waist exposing her bare breasts, pink nipples stiff and hard. Makoto noticed she was too focused to be self conscious.

"Let me do it."

Makoto's hands dropped to her sides and Ami's hands slipped under the fabric, her fingers trailing up the brunette's sides, eliciting shivers and a lusty moan from the brunette. It was the sound that prompted her to lift the shirt up quickly. There were too many things between them; Ami desperately wanted skin against skin. She paused to stare hungrily at the ample globes covered by a simple black bra for a moment.

Makoto's skin beckoned her, soft and silky and she suddenly felt the need to feel it under her lips. Her mouth landed on the valley between Makoto's breasts, and she inhaled the smell that emerged from the depression. Here, the scent was a heady mixture, the barest hint of vanilla, spices and an earthiness that was all Makoto. Ami loved the brunette's scent and reveled in it every time Makoto was nearby. It comforted her and aroused her all at once.

Her tongue crept out to taste Makoto's skin, before gently suckling the softness between her lips, marking her. Ami felt primitive, possessive of what was hers and did not deny the feeling. Makoto was hers. The chest rising and falling beneath her mouth attested to that as Makoto continued to gasp from her ministration. The fingers gently gripping the short strands of blue hair between long fingers testified that.

"Ahh—Ami..." Makoto let out a pained gasp as her fingers tightened in Ami's hair. Finally satisfied with her claiming of Makoto, Ami pulled back to briefly inspect her handiwork. The area where she pressed her mouth looked red, angry, but Ami knew from experience Makoto would only be yearning for pleasure at this point. Sure enough, when the smaller woman looked into the brunette's face, the heavy lidded gaze and dilated pupils betrayed Makoto's arousal.

Ami smirked before pulling Makoto into a kiss that left them reeling and gasping for breath once again. Reaching her hands behind the brunette's back, she quickly unhooked the bra, discarding it without a thought to where it might land. She licked her lips before Makoto's breasts called out to her. A pulse beat heavily between her legs but Ami ignored it as she took one of Makoto's turgid nipples into her mouth, alternating between suckling and nibbling. A hand cupped the other breast, the thumb brushing teasingly against the swollen peak.

Makoto squeezed her legs together, her teeth worrying her lower lip as Ami pushed her towards a mounting ecstasy. The rain came down harder, rattling against the exterior as lightning flashed. Makoto gasped as an echoing feeling uncoiled in her lower belly and struck lower. She knew at this point her underwear would be more than damp, it would be soaked.

Pulling away from Ami, Makoto quickly stood. She caught sight of Ami's confusion before the woman's face settled into unadulterated want and need. Her breath caught at the sight of it. She rapidly unbuttoned and removed her jeans and underwear in one fluid movement before stumbling back onto the bed and partially on top of Ami who quickly removed her only remaining garment as well.

This time, Makoto initiated contact, kissing Ami on the lips before trailing down to her neck. Ami cried out when the brunette bit her on the neck and her legs wrapped around Makoto's own as the woman licked the sensitive area. She shifted and the delicious friction of rubbing the aching juncture of her thighs against Makoto made her cry out. Makoto stiffened as well when Ami shifted, Ami's leg sending a frisson of electricity throughout her as it ground against Makoto's center and especially the pulsing nub above.

The storm clashed outside, matching the ferocity of their rushing blood and burning skin, their moans filling the air as their undulations brought them closer to the brink. Ami clutched at Makoto's back as the muscles flexed under her palms and fingers. Nothing existed but this feeling of passion, of claiming and belonging to each other.

"Mako—please...in me," she gasped and Makoto immediately complied, one strong arm moving to lightly graze Ami's nipple on its way down to the woman's center.

Ami's hips lifted off the bed when Makoto's fingers entered her. "Harder!" She called out and Makoto thrust, loving the image of Ami below her, her hips rising to meet Makoto's fingers as they moved within her. The hot tight feeling enveloping her fingers told the brunette Ami was close. Even though Ami was at her most vulnerable right now, giving herself completely to Makoto, the brunette was reminded of the sea, stormy, tumultuous, out of control. This was the Ami only Makoto saw and Makoto felt a deep pride for the gift Ami gave her, and to her alone.

Lightning flashed once more and Ami arched off the bed, her toes curling, her fingers clutching and grasping at anything she could find. Wetness flooded against Makoto's hand as Ami shuddered, her eyes tightly closed, calling out Makoto's name loudly as she climaxed.

-x-x-x-

Rain continued to beat the windows and walls and it was the only sound heard for a few minutes as the two women lay next to each other. Ami finally caught her breath as, the aftershocks ceased, and she lay cuddled up to Makoto's naked framed under the covers.

"Makoto?"

"Hmm?" The brunette was once again shifting her hand through blue strands.

"I love you."

She paused her caress, trailing her fingers down the side of Ami's face. She lifted Ami's chin and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead, another on the tip of her nose before finally, softly laying her lips over Ami's own.

"I love you, Ami, my goddess of the sea."

Ami smiled as she quirked a brow. "Goddess?"

"Yes," Makoto answered, a mysterious smile on her face.

A wicked yet playful light filled Ami's eyes. "Then allow me to display my powers." She ran her hands teasingly over Makoto's body in order to make sure the woman had the right idea.

Makoto laid back, a challenge in her twinkling eyes and in her smile. "By all means, please show me."

-x-x-x-

And as rain continued to pour from the sky, the residents of Tokyo remained annoyed at the temperamental weather, and wondered when the thunderstorm would end. Two women, however, found the most perfect way to pass the time.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome! <em>

_A/N: For those of you patiently waiting for a 'Water Lilies', I hope this one shot suffices for now. Thank you!_


End file.
